Zelgadis and the Cute Wild Beast
by Sunfreak
Summary: Zelgadis gets a very strange kind of flattery from the Trickster Priest, who for once isn't too concerned with keeping his secrets.
1. The Cute Wild Beast

A/N: Xellos to Zelgadis- whoo, shounen ai! You know you want it, guys. ^- ~  
  
  
  
"The Cute Wild Beast"  
  
  
  
Even when you're afraid of me  
  
I know I'll be  
  
Able to make you smile  
  
In a little while  
  
I'd like to kiss you  
  
Just once and undo  
  
All the bad things  
  
And unhappy endings  
  
So let me change  
  
And rearrange  
  
You lonely life  
  
And wicked strife  
  
Did I ever mention that  
  
I love you when you talk like that  
  
Hey, you know that pain is pain  
  
Wash it down with rain  
  
And forget why  
  
You used to cry  
  
Sing it out, or speak  
  
If your singing's weak  
  
And don't expect it'll all go away  
  
Just because you say:  
  
"I'm not like that you know  
  
I can't put up with all the show."  
  
Well, I haven't asked for fireworks  
  
I know Prince Charming can be a jerk  
  
What do you care in the end?  
  
Or are you really more than just a friend?  
  
I can see it when you blush  
  
So stop hiding your crush  
  
Hey, here I am, look at me  
  
See whatever you wanna see  
  
And if I seduce you, you better submit  
  
I've seen the shoe; I know it fits  
  
And I'm tired of my games this time  
  
So I'll find a better rhyme  
  
And you can sing it out, or speak  
  
If your singing's weak  
  
I'll dazzle you with my wit  
  
If you'll just laugh a bit  
  
And get it straight  
  
I'm first-rate  
  
And there are a lot of people who  
  
Would want me too  
  
So you'd better watch your back  
  
And don't make tracks  
  
When somebody  
  
Comes onto me  
  
You know I want you, so  
  
You can't just go  
  
Nobody's better than you for me  
  
You're the point of my reality  
  
So brace yourself, my more-than-friend  
  
Or we'll both be alone in the end of the end  
  
And that isn't a choice  
  
So if I could steal your voice  
  
I'd say that you loved me  
  
And you'd call me crazy  
  
But you'd believe it while you were freaking  
  
Since it's your own voice that is speaking  
  
So sing it out- or you can speak  
  
If your singing's weak  
  
And laugh a bit  
  
I'll dazzle 'em with my wit  
  
The two of us can be together for eternity  
  
And you know I do mean that literally  
  
So admit to yourself at least  
  
You've fallen in love with the cute wild beast  
  
Maybe you're worth the wait  
  
But give it to me straight  
  
Are you gonna get over yourself or not?  
  
I can't wait forever, so it's one last shot  
  
Love me or hate me, I don't mind  
  
Just gimme a reason not to leave you behind.  
  
  
  
* ende * 


	2. Duet With the Cute Wild Beast

A/N: Companion poem to "The Cute Wild Beast", because Xellas M asked for Zel's POV and I owe her an apology after subjecting the poor thing to the original version of "Absolutely, Positively, Utterly".  
  
  
  
"Duet With the Cute Wild Beast"  
  
  
  
Hey, check out the Cute Wild Beast  
  
Who's never learned in the least  
  
You can't smile all the time  
  
Mourning misfortune is no crime  
  
And I won't sing it out, or speak  
  
'Cause my singing isn't weak  
  
You know I don't wanna be  
  
Anybody's reality  
  
There's no reason I can find  
  
For you not to leave me behind  
  
You might have a magic touch  
  
But eternity really is a bit much  
  
So I'll keep my mouth shut  
  
And watch you strut  
  
Hey, here I am; this is me  
  
I'm exactly the way I wanna be  
  
You wanna dazzle me with your wit?  
  
Well, I guess I can laugh a bit  
  
And I'm tired of your games too  
  
So maybe this time I'll dazzle you  
  
And you can sing it out; you don't have to speak  
  
I know damn well your singing isn't weak  
  
You just go and pick out the song  
  
I'll get my guitar and I'll play along  
  
You know, I bet  
  
We could sing a mean duet  
  
We'd be an absolutely perfect pair  
  
If you would only stay out of my hair  
  
Try to understand my point of view  
  
And why I do the things I do  
  
We'd get along better that way  
  
Or if you could only do what I say  
  
I know I'm not the only one who  
  
Has ever wanted you  
  
That doesn't mean I have to admit a thing  
  
And I sure as hell won't wear your ring  
  
I don't mind being alone, you know  
  
So despite all your show  
  
I think you need the company  
  
More than you need to be with me  
  
Maybe someday I'll steal your voice  
  
Then you won't have a choice  
  
But to admit that you can be weak  
  
If it's your voice that speaks  
  
I'm scared of you sometimes  
  
But your silly words and rhymes  
  
Can always make me smile  
  
So I'll swallow the bile  
  
That says I hate you so much  
  
But I'll still ignore your touch  
  
I'm not stupid; I know how we both feel  
  
That doesn't mean I want to deal  
  
With all the differences we share  
  
That wouldn't be fair  
  
Maybe I love you, but what's that mean?  
  
You're still you, and I'm still unseen  
  
So you sing it out, or you might speak  
  
Just because singing's meek  
  
And did I ever tell you that  
  
I love you when you smile like that?  
  
I know that pain is always pain  
  
I've seen you wash it down the drain  
  
But you know growing up is tough  
  
And everyone knows I'm not grown-up enough  
  
Give me a chance to reflect on it  
  
Then maybe I will admit  
  
What I feel when you smile at me  
  
We've still got an eternity  
  
Whatever, so here I am, take a peek  
  
Put it all together, I'm flavor of the week  
  
If I love you, who cares?  
  
I'm sure that you're aware  
  
I have no need of a relationship  
  
It's enough to have companionship  
  
And I will sing it out; or I could speak  
  
If my singing seems weak  
  
And you can dazzle me with your wit  
  
And maybe I'll laugh a bit  
  
Get out my guitar and we could sing  
  
And for a moment, you'd be everything.  
  
  
  
* ende * 


End file.
